baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuddles the Dragaassapa
Cuddles is a character who used to be an imaginary friend, who appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance Cuddles appears to be a fusion between a Penguin, a Panda, a Bunny, and a Hedgehog. He appears to have blue and light blue fur with yellow fluff tipped bunny ears, an orange beak with a black button nose, and red spines with bits of green. Mechanics Cuddles will appear either in a random classroom or will be walking around the halls. When he sees the player, he will hug them for about 15 seconds. When he sees anyone trying to get the player, he'll try to make them leave them alone. If Baldi were to catch the player while being hugged by Cuddles, the game will go black for a second, but will quickly come back with a punch sound. Baldi will be standing a few inches away from the player and will be temporarily stunned. Cuddles will then scold Baldi for trying to hurt the player, giving them the advantage to run away. Cuddles rant at Baldi will only last for 15 seconds. If Cuddles were to meet up with Tanneog, the two will begin to have a conversation with each other. If the two were to work together to help the player, then there will be a chance that the game's difficulty will temporarily spike (it will almost be like Extreme Mode, which can be bought at Noober's Shop.) This will result in the game being harder than usual. This is to prevent the player from beating the game easily. If the player were to accidentally spray any version of BSoda, Cuddle's fur will become all droopy and his speed will be halved. If YSoda is used instead, he will be unable to help as he will explain to the player that he feels sick. Quotes "Hey Tag, my buddy!" - when Cuddles see the player "Give me a hug." - when he gives the player a hug "Don't worry, nobody's gonna hurt you!" - Ditto "HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIEND AGAIN! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART TRYING TO HURT HIM WITH A RULER? WELL, YOU CAN JUST BACK OFF WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" - ranting at Baldi if the player was about to get a game over "HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR ME AND TAG WHEN WE'RE HUGGING EACH OTHER! JUST TAKE YOUR RULER AND JUST BACK OFF!" - Ditto "No No No No No! You stay back! Tag is my friend and you don't deserve to hurt him, and I MEAN IT!" - Ditto again "Ugh... I'm all soaked and wet! Why did you hose me down with BSoda? Ugh..." - when the player uses BSoda or BSoda Deluxe on Cuddles "Uuuuuhhhh... *erk* I don't feel so well. I *cough* don't think it was a good idea to spray YSoda at me. Now I... Now I... *erk* feel like I need to see a nurse." - when the player uses YSoda on Cuddles, making him sick Transcript of Conversation with Tanneog C: Hey Tanneog, how's it going? T: I'm doing alright, but I do feel kinda hungry right now. C: Well, my friend might have something that could fill you up. T: Really? Hey Tag, you got anything? (If the player has no food items) C: Um... Well Tanneog, I don't think he has anything at the moment. T: Oh well... Maybe he'll have something for me to eat or drink later. Gallery Cuddles_Idle.png|Cuddles as he's seen in-game. Cuddles_Walk.gif|Cuddle's walk animation Cuddles_Hugging.png|Cuddles, hugging the player. Cuddles_Jumpscared.png|A closeup shot when the player is jumpscared by Baldi when being hugged by Cuddles. Cuddles_Punch.gif|Cuddles, punching Baldi away, preventing the game from ending. Cuddles_Angry_Idle.png|Cuddles, as seen in-game, but angry at Baldi. Cuddles_Angry_Talk.gif|Cuddles, talking to Baldi, angrily. Cuddles_Poster.png|Cuddles' Portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. Cuddles_Stops_Game_Over-min.gif|A recreation of what might happen if Baldi tries to end the game when Cuddles is hugging the player. Trivia *Cuddles was a character that the creator thought up when selecting different cute animals to combine. *The reason why he knows Tag very well was that he was originally his imaginary friend before he was brought to life. *The reason why Cuddles is able to prevent a Game Over is to give the player a second chance. *There are rumors that if the player were to bring Cuddles over the Plexi's Secret Control Room, there would be a secret message from Plexi himself. It's unknown if this is true as Cuddles is only able to enter the room via hacking. *Cuddles is pretty much a dumbed down version of Tanneog with a combination of 1st Prize hugging the player. Unused Mechanics *Originally, Cuddles was going to push the player around at normal speed, similar to how 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep pushes the player around. This was removed due to it being way too similar to Gotta Sweep's mechanic. Bugs *In an early version of Baldi's Basics, there was a strange chance that Cuddles won't prevent the game over. This was fixed in later versions. Category:Characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Appears in Baldi's Highschool Education and Learning